Track projector lamps are widely used in residences or commercial environment for illumination purposes, because of their features of convenience and cost reduction when several projector lamps can be simultaneously turned on a power supply track to suit the position or objects that require illumination under a power supply track system with electrical connection; however, the track structure used in a conventional track projector lamp belong to a straight-line rigid track construction, but under the modernized architectural design and interior decoration that places emphasis on softened lines and arched wall spaces, such straight-line rigid track structure appears to be not so ideal in installation. Therefore, the industry has developed different power supply track systems with flexible rails, to suit the shapes of indoor walls and spaces, with the equipment of electrical connection device, for illumination purposes using a plurality of projector lamps in a connected track such as the power supply track structures used in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,022,129, 6,244,733B1, 5,833,358 and Taiwanese patent No. 161268. Those track structures are applicable to the assembly of track projector lamps of low-voltage or 230V power supply.
In such track structures disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,022,129 and 6,244,733B1, two flattened electrodes and an insulating unit consist a track and power supply circuit system, or U.S. Pat. No. 583,358 that discloses a conductive member embedded in two sides under a framed structure, composing a bendable track and power supply circuit system, or the Taiwanese patent No. 161268 that discloses a track and power supply circuit system consisting of two framed metal polarity tracks and an insulating unit; such power supply track systems can only connect and control a plurality of projector lamps by electrical connection of a single power supply circuit system. The electrical connection device has a clip type electrode device to correspond to the track for clamped connection, and requires nuts and other parts for tightening purposes, so that the assembling is not so convenient, and possible dropping in case of poor installation, as for such structure in actual use and requirements, particularly when the position or objects to be lighted need not necessarily be lighted at the same time, particularly the exhibition atmosphere or requiring lighting angles, or in a shopping window outside of business hours, or the indoor does not need so many projector lamps being turned on, only a single track structure of power supply circuit system could not achieve selective quantity or location of on or off of the lighting fixture for the plurality of track lamps on the power supply circuit system, only two options of either wholly turned on or wholly tuned off; except adopting multiple tracks and power supply circuit systems for respective installation of track lamps can achieve that purpose. But the parallel installation of such multiple tracks involves relatively increased costs and space, however, under interior design there will not necessarily be such space for installation, resulting in difficulty and inconvenience in installation.
As for the projector lamp track of 230V or a higher voltage, there are similarities between the structures with low-voltage tracks, with only an additional grounding terminal or a grounding strip for assembly of an electrical connection device, therefore, it has the same problems and difficulties as the aforementioned low-voltage track structures.
Regarding the inventor""s Utility model patent File No. 90216688, which was allowable by Taiwan IPO, the track structure in that case has provided projector lamps assembled with double power supply circuits, but that track structure is applicable only to low-voltage track and projector lamps, which could not be sued for assembly or use of projector lamps of 230V voltage or above. The electrical connection device involves clamped type electrode plates that are clamped for connection by corresponding tracks, and need tightening nuts or other components for tightening and positioning purposes, so that the assembly is not so inconvenient or in case of careless dropping during the assembling process, resulting in the necessity of coming down from a ladder to pick up or locate missing items, as well as other difficulties.
The present invention of track system for projector lamps and electrical connection device assembly, the track system can be installed on a ceiling or a wall surface by the installation of a locator, on two sides of the track seat being a plurality of track grooves, in combination with a common electrode end, respectively forming a power supply circuit connection system on two longitudinal track seat ends, obtaining at least two sets of composite power system circuit connection systems under the single track structure environment, forming a composite electrical connection space and environment, enabling selective installation of more projector lamps; the electrical connection device installed at an end of the projector lamp has a pair of electrical insert plates at an end of connection, in coordination with a grounding electrode, under the auxiliary positioning of the fastening groove installed at the corresponding track, providing selective power supply circuit connection system for electrical connection with corresponding track system for easy installation, enabling a plurality of projector lamps assembled under a single track system structure, to obtain respective or simultaneous on/off control of projector lamps.